Shameless: The Talk Show
by flustered dreams
Summary: In which the kotlc characters take interviews and answer honestly & shamelessly.


**a/n: that moment when you have** _ **so**_ **many things in your drafts.**

 **ALSO, this is as if sophie were real and started showing/revealing herself to the human public.**

 **[ lowercase words intended ]**

* * *

 ** **interviewer: hello audience! today we're here with the lovely sophie foster.****

sophie: hi! very happy to be here, thank you.

 ** **interviewer: well we're very happy you agreed to come here and talk with us for a little bit!****

 ** **to start us off, let's make it clear to the audience of your background and all.****

sophie: oh, yes! well, i started off by having my story – well, life story – published under a author by the name of Shannon Messenger. i chose her because she wasn't yet a very popular author – no offense! – and i could see that she was going to "blossom", you could say.

we worked together on it. with my photographic memory, i told her of everything that happened. however, she did the writing and describing all in her own. pretty brilliant wording, i'd like to say!

 ** **interviewer: yes, very lovely! so, are you saying that all the conversations in the KEEPER series are word-for-word, as they actually occurred for you and your friends?****

sophie: well, no, not all of them. if some fans out there can recall, there have been some moments in the books where for example – fitz and i, or keefe and i, – we had a private conversation. due to privacy reasons and me pledging that it would stay between just us, i _did_ have to change those scenes. i informed mrs. messenger of it, though.

 ** **interviewer: so, you told mrs. messenger what happened in those true moments?****

sophie: oh, no. i just told her what i told you: that i promised i would keep them between my friend and i and that i was going to tweak the details.

it's nothing against the readers and i did not have any intention to come off as a liar, but i think that those kinds of moments with my friends are very precious. heck, i'd even call them sacred, sometimes! i value the trust that i build with my friends, and i don't have any intention to break it. no matter how much i love all the fans – sorry!

 ** **interviewer: *they chuckle* well, that's wonderful! why did you choose to have your story published?****

sophie: i knew that at some point, i wanted to try and create a bridge between humans and elves again. it didn't even have to be a bridge where we could communicate or visit one another, i just wanted them to be aware of us. i wanted to create those ties, again, like we once had a _loooong_ time ago.

i felt like, by publishing my story, people could get informed, you know? i put it out as fiction right away so then people wouldn't get any ideas and they'd have time to fully adjust to the idea.

maybe and hopefully, sometime in the near future, we could create an alliance again.

 ** **interview: so, do your councillors know of this?****

sophie: i'd love to say yes, but this was my own doing. i've informed my close friends and family and have even asked them not to read KEEPER, as it contains all of my own personal thoughts. as for councillors, no. as i said, if it becomes very popular and people are fine with the idea, maybe it would work for me to inform them!

 ** **interviewer: very brave of you to have this interview, then!****

 ** **now, you mentioned your personal thoughts, yes?****

sophie: *she blushes* well, i see where this is going to.

 ** **interviewer: *they laugh* sorry, darling! you had to have known this was going to come up and some point.****

sophie: yeah, i kind of expected it. i've seen the debates and comments from fans online. praise the lord that fitz has listened to me and stayed off.

 ** **interviewer: ah, so you told him to stay away from the books, websites and things related to KEEPER?****

sophie: yes, as kindly as i could. i doubt he would have looked at my secret purposefully if i hadn't asked him, but he could have accidentally stumbled upon it.

i trust him very much, though, so i don't think that he's going to look at anything. he's giving me my time and i majorly respect and am gracious for that. he's very patient with me and i feel that i'm coming closer to finally just spitting it out! *she laughs lightly*

 ** **interviewer: i'm sure it's difficult. are you afraid that KEEPER fans could still somehow figure a way to inform him?****

sophie: mm, no, not really. my friends and i have gone to a couple live interviews on stage, but luckily no one in the crowd said anything! i was very afraid that someone was just going to yell it out.

 ** **interviewer: what would you have done if that happened?****

sophie: well, taking a look at my options that are very limited, i'd probably have gone backstage and hid.

 ** **interviewer: haha, wouldn't blame you!****

 ** **well, that's it for right now. join us next time!****

sophie: *she waves*

* * *

 **a/n: thanks for reading! comment/review some questions you'd like to have answered by the gang – it'll really help!**

 **also, do you want me to do a "live" interview with all the characters together? then i could do it with tons of embarrassing or just simple questions from you guys and all the characters would be together and answer : )**


End file.
